Of Bonds and Blood
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: Set during GOF. Caroline is a young witch with a mysterious past suddenly orphaned by the unexpected death of her mother. Through a series of events she beings to learn more about who she truly is and crosses paths with the infatuated Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Of Bonds and Blood

**Pairing:** Draco/Caroline; hints of Caroline/Viktor (because he's admirably attractive)

**Rating: **T for now

**Warnings: **Language

**Note: **My computer decided to pull a prank on me and wipe my desktop clean of everything…including two chapters for "_It's a Wonderful Life_" that I had so successfully completed. So until I can get all that rewritten I decided to begin writing some Caroline crossover fics. Sorry in advance for any OOCness or inconsistencies with the intertwining of plot that I've written and that of J.K. Rowling. This is my first attempt at writing _Harry Potter_.

**Important Note:** I pictured the character _Honoria Forbes_ as a young _Elizabeth Montgomery_. And I wanted Katerina to have a bit of a Bulgarian accent, much like Viktor Krum, with a splash of French undertones.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_**1943**_

"_I know who you are."_ The high, icy voice hissed.

Honoria Forbes's eyes followed the lucrative movements of the cloaked figure, wand wielded in his hand, directing it at her accusingly. _"You filthy…Veela."_

The young woman sneered at the man, turning her chin to him from where she kneeled. A trail of blood running down the left side of her temple from when he'd rammed her cranium into the kitchen counter. With all the strength she could muster she pushed herself up from the cold tile of the floor.

"Why are you here?" Honoria breathed out harshly. Her blond curls were stained crimson—wound seeping the elixir that gave her life. "What do you seek _Grindelwald_?"

"_You know what I am here for,"_ Gellert hissed, eyes darkening. The space between them closing as he neared. _"Where is it? Give it to me!"_

"I would rather die," The Veela bellowed staring back at him defiantly. The Dark Wizard poised his wand.

"_Crucio!"_ A bolt of red light sparked from its tip as a sudden, crippling pain shot throughout her body. She fell to the ground, body writhing—an intense wave of fire searing into her flesh.

"_Tell me where it is,"_ He ordered more callously, readied to perform the Cruciatus Curse again if need be. Honoria stared at him through blue orbs, nose flaring as he now hovered over her shaky frame, _"and you shall be rewarded."_

Her gaze drifted down to her hands tinged with her own blood—vision blurring slightly from the excruciating pain she'd endured upon his arrival. Elizabeth was safe…which meant what he sought after was safely free from his grasp. Her child would survive whatever terror was doomed to befall her. Gellert did not know of her…of the powerful blood that ran through her veins; both of Veela and of _Him_.

"No reward will be greater than your death," Honoria sneered, spitting at his feet in displeasure.

He raised his wand. _"Crucio!"_

Honoria's arms collapsed beneath the sudden pressure of the spell. Her body convulsing as an eerie shriek escaped her lips. Her face contorted into a cruel-beaked bird; scaly wings forming over the skin of her bare shoulders, the angered Veela in her fighting for survival. The wizard kneeled before her, pulling the hood of his cloak back, revealing his weathered features. Eyes darkened by an unspeakable evil. The woman craned her head to scowl at him, teeth clenched in a mixture of anger and pain; a fire burning in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"I…will _not_…" She snarled, refusing to flinch as he grabbed a hand of her hair, yanking on it forcefully.

"_Then you will die!" _Grindelwald breathed lowly, releasing the firm hold he had over her discolored locks. He took a step away from the woman, pointing his wand down at her._ "Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1994<strong>_

Caroline shot up in her cot, her scream piercing the night. A hand drifted to her neck and she curled her fingers around the familiar cool silver of the amulet that hung in its usual place. The amber crystal fixed in its center shimmered in the light of the moon, illuminating her room—the only thing she had of her mother, and in some way, her grandmother who died a year after her mother had been born.

A trail of sweat cooled her warm flesh—and she brought a free hand to her mangled blonde locks, running her shaky fingers through. It was always the same nightmare—cloaked figures surrounding her in the middle of a cemetery…one shrouded in darkness as he spoke to her in the calmest of voices…whispered things to her…hissed…like a _snake_…

She never saw his face, but it was as if he were standing right there beside her when he spoke. Alarmingly gentle in his approach. A part of her believed the dark-hooded man to be…_Him_; the man who'd fathered her mother.

The grandfather she knew nothing about.

Her mother was gone; leaving her orphaned—without answers but in the capable hands of her _closest_ family friends the Petrovs, a Bulgarian family. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with Mme Petrova's daughter Katerina for the last four years, this being their fifth.

"Caroline!" The familiar voice of the brunette called, moments before the door to her bedroom was flung open and the girl entered. "Vot is wrong?"

Caroline's hand fell from the amulet as an apologetic smile crossed her face.

"Nothing," She murmured reassuringly, clearing her throat, "bad dream."

Katerina nodded curtly, expression light as she crossed the room and plopped down at the end of the blonde's bed, letting her back hit the mattress as she let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Ze World Cup is tomorrow," Katerina reminded the girl, as if she had not been informed countless times. The Petrovs had been so kind as to invite her to join them…a way to help cope with her mother's death; as if she was still the wounded girl they took in a few months ago. "_Viktor_ vill be 'appy to see you."

She laughed at the mention of the gruff, _older_ boy whom she met a few years back. He'd been at a Petrov wedding she attended—he was related to the family through his mother, a _distant_ cousin of Mme Petrova. And according to Katerina, he had taken a liking to her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend before speaking with a note of sarcasm in her voice, "I'm sure he will be, just as he will be _ecstatic_ to see you."

The Petrova squealed with laughter at that, pushing herself up from the cot and resting her weight on her forearms. "Ve vill be leaving soon. Mama and Papa are already up and ze other families vill not vait long for us with ze Portkey."

Caroline nodded in understanding, watching as Katerina slid off her bed, getting to her feet and raising her arms over her head swiftly to stretch out her back. The girl turned before making her way out the room, a wicked grin twitching at the corners of her pouty mouth.

"Vear somt'ing cute," She smiled bashfully, shaking her hips in demonstration of a sexy dance before closing the door behind her as she retreated out of the bedroom.

The girl scoffed eyebrows raised in amusement as she sunk back into the warmth of her sheets, fingers grazing the amulet as images of her mother flooded her mind. Short, blonde hair, sharp, high brows, serious lips always set in a thin line. And all she had left behind was the talisman meant for protection—all the good it did her…and her grandmother. They were both dead. But…it was all she had; she never knew her father. Her mother spoke of him once, claiming he died a few months before she was born; and her grandfather …her mother never spoke of him. Honoria died before Elizabeth could even walk…who knew if the man was even still alive; whether he was a Wizard, Muggle, or anything else of the sort. It was one of two great mysterious in her life. Now, it seemed the other was what she would wear to the Quidditch World Cup—to see Viktor for the first time in over a year. She groaned at the idea of an awkward reunion with the Bulgarian Seeker, finally pushing herself out of bed to get ready. It was going to be a _very_, interesting meeting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review if you wish for me to continue this as well as any requests for crossover fics with Caroline you would like to see. Thank you for reading!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Of Bonds and Blood

**Pairing:** Draco/Caroline; hints of Caroline/Viktor

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language

**Note:** The next chapter will feature the first interaction between Caroline and Viktor and possibly the introduction of Draco. I may be writing a _Vampire Diaries/True Bloo_d crossover soon.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

The campsite was crowded when they arrived. M Petrov led the way across the field between row after row of tents, each honoring one of the two teams competing for the Quidditch World Cup. The mist that had once covered the ground was now lifting and there was a slight chill in the air. Caroline reflexively wrapped her arms around herself as a shiver crept up her spine. She wore a red woolen sweater—in support of the Bulgarians and a pair of trousers Muggles referred to as bell bottoms. Her blonde tresses were pulled back in a tight knot, exposing pale checks tinged with a red hue from the morning's cold.

The Irish and Bulgarian supporters were very vocal about their dislike of one another—a few tents had chimneys puffing out green smoke while others had moving portraits of Krum wearing his signature scowl. Caroline blinked back at him; his countenance sent a flood of memories back to her.

It was strange that what had brought them together had been the death of family. Gellert Grindelwald had murdered Viktor's grandfather just as he'd murdered Honoria. From what her mother had told her the woman had been a Veela—a pureblood, making Caroline one-quarter Veela. At times she wondered if that had anything to do with the Bulgarian Seeker's interest in her. It was possible that there was something about her blood that attracted his unwanted attention. But back then it felt good to have someone she could confide in about the pain she felt at not being able to have known the woman; or the man that had helped father her mother. Viktor had this thing about him…a presence that was both distant yet oddly comforting, in a way. Katerina had joked once that the two would have a spring wedding and out of that had stemmed this feeling…one that was insistently nagging at the back of her mind whenever she starred into his eyes. It had kept her up at night for weeks until she finally had to end their odd _relationship_.

"Caroline," The brunette exclaimed as she looped an arm through the blonde's, jarring her from her thoughts and drawing closer to her to whisper in her thick accent, "Over t'ere…ve have admirers."

Katerina pointed out a small group of unfamiliar faces—girls that definitely did not attend Beauxbatons and boys that did not appear like the usual Durmstrang attendee. They were an odd sight.

There was a pair of redheaded twins whom eyed them hungrily as they walked past; both appreciating Katerina in particular who was grinning cheekily back at them like a mad woman. She enjoyed the attention she got from boys whenever she could as their school did not allot them for entry. Another redhead, this one shorter than the other two, seemed acutely unaware of the short interaction. Her eyes shifted to a dark haired boy wearing round glasses. There was something oddly familiar about him…she caught sight of something peeking out from beneath the untidy bangs of his jet-black hair…a scar. He quickly diverted his eyes when Caroline's gaze landed on it. No, he could not be…_the boy-who-lived_. She felt an unusual rush of heat through her veins and quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way it was truly him. Rounding out the group were two girls; one with a long mane of brown hair who offered a small smile while the other appeared younger, obviously related to the three gingers who did not seem too pleased with the boys' reaction.

The blonde returned her attention to Katerina, who was wriggling her fingers enthusiastically at the twin boys. "Vell zey are cute." She murmured as they slowly made their way through the crowd of wizards and witches flooding the campsite. There were a few of them dressed in pinstriped trousers and in something Muggles apparently called Aloha shirts in an assortment of colors. A fit of giggles overtook the two girls at the sight…they simply looked ridiculous. There were a few familiar faces in the crow: a couple of girls from Beauxbatons that waved at them as they passed or called out their names in greeting before going back to whatever task they'd been in the middle of. There were even some boys from Durmstrang that she recalled meeting through Viktor when they had been together. She greeted them as well with a halfhearted smile. A few of them even came over to offer a hand at pitching their tent once they'd finally reached an empty space with a small hammered into the ground reading: _Petrov._

"Ve vill do it," the apparent leader of the group of boys informed them. Caroline watched as M Petrov removed the backpack he had been hoisting on his back all morning and handed it over with a suspicious stare. She recognized him as Tor—one of Viktor's usual companions from Durmstrang; he was a seventh year boy who was not particularly bright. He pulled a tent out from the bag and went to work at setting it up, with the help of three other boys who exhibited excellent strength.

The blonde sighed as she waited for them to be done so that she may escape the cold. She was unused to the weather of the area. She looked around her, eyes dancing across the unfamiliar faces moving around them. There was an old man wearing a flowery night gown arguing with another man about his attire. She surmised that the latter of the two was a Ministry Wizard. She giggled at the sight, rolling her eyes before turning attention onto someone else. It was like the sea of wizards parted and there he appeared at its center. There was a sneer etched on his face as he looked about those around him in distaste. It was obvious he did not wish to be there…and she would normally snub anyone who appeared that entitled but there something in his gray eyes that drew her in. He was incredibly cold in demeanor; and she found it odd that he wore a black suit to the World Cup—though it contrasted pleasingly with his sleek, white-blond hair and pale complexion.

It was as if he could sense of gaze and without warning his cold eyes swept over her, taking in her appearance. Her heart skipped a beat as his expression shifted from one of confusion before a smirk grazed his face and he raised an eyebrow at her. Warmth flooded her cheeks as his eyes raked over her form appreciatively—she noted that he appeared to be around her age. She was certain he did not attend Durmstrang with Viktor for he lacked the habitual features of the usual student. She surmised he probably attended another foreign school. Caroline ducked her head down to avoid his intense stare. It was strange how much he was effecting her, simply with one look.

A gentle tug at her arm drew her from the silent interaction. "Zey are done. Ve go in now?"

Katerina shivered as she spoke. With one last, fleeting look in the boy's direction, who was now being led away by a much older version of himself toward a tent_ a ways off, _she followed her companion inside. The heavy aroma of meat hit her the moment she entered. But not even the smell could distract her from her ever wandering thoughts of the boy. There was just something about him…a mysterious flare, much like her life—something full of secret and wonder that suddenly gave her the urge to uncover it. Her fingers curled around the crystal hanging from her neck, watching as the Petrovs moved about the expansive insides of their tent. She suddenly remembered she'd have to see Viktor after the game. With a sigh she joined Katerina at the table situated in the center of the tent as Mme Petrova appeared, placing a kettle of Snakeweed tea before them—the woman's favorite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you think.<strong>_


End file.
